


Silent

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Introspection, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the1MW prompt, "Innocuous" and the TV-Universe Quote challenge with the quote:
> 
> "Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter."  
> — Martin Luther King Jr.

Caroline looked through the large office window and drank in the sight of the opulent spa. If she squinted, allowing the world to become blurred, it could almost pass for normal - luxurious - beautiful even. When she didn't squint, the panorama was just _off_ , something prickling at her senses that screamed _wrong_. It looked innocuous, but she knew it wasn't.

Ever since her junior year of high school, Caroline had lived her life based on one simple quote. She had read it in AP English, and it had completely and profoundly changed her life. _"Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter."_ It was a Martin Luther King Jr. quote, and as though the sun had broken through the clouds, the quote had put everything into perspective for Caroline. She vowed then and there that she would never again be silent when it mattered.

But this hellish week had made her question everything she ever knew, and now there was a woman in an expensive business suit calmly explaining how wrong was right and silence was speaking. Everything within Caroline screamed that this place was wrong, that Adelle's words were wrong, that this choice was between two wrongs without a right in sight. And yet... Caroline was tired, and confused, and grieving, and part of her just wanted those emotions to disappear for a year or two.

Or five. That was the offer. Five years of enslavement - not the word they used, of course - for a lifetime of freedom. But could she give up her voice for those years? Could she remain silent?

Caroline just wasn't sure, and the clock was ticking on this offer. Could she put aside the words that had shaped the last seven years of her life for a choice she _knew_ was wrong, just because it would be easier than continuing? Was the struggle worth it? Would they even let her say no? And did she really want to?


End file.
